


It's better then I ever even knew, Heaven is a place on Earth with you

by FandomTales



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Love, Percabeth drabble, Talks of Death, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTales/pseuds/FandomTales
Summary: On the Argo II, Percy and Annabeth decide what they'll do after death.A little bit of sad, a whole lot of sweet.Title from Lana Del Rey, "Video Games."





	It's better then I ever even knew, Heaven is a place on Earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings;Mentions of PTSD, and talks of death.

“Annabeth,” Percy whispered. Annabeth stirred from her light nap. “Annabeth, wake up.” 

“What's going on?” Annabeth nearly yells, a reflex of a PTSD ridden demigod.

“Nothing, love, it's okay. I just want to say something,” Annabeth was wide awake now, sitting up in Percy's bed, in his room aboard Argo II. She looked mildly concerned.

“Yes?” 

Percy runs his hands through his hair, distress causing worry lines on his face. “This is crazy, I shouldn't have to say this! We're 17, oh Gods!” Annabeth grabs Percy's hands from his hair, holding them in her hands. She puts on a calm face, in an attempt to get Percy less stressed.

“Take a deep breath. What's wrong?”

Percy inhales deeply. “I think we need to talk about what we're doing after death,” he blurts out. That throws Annabeth off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean are we choosing rebirth, or Elysium, when we get there.” 

“I've-” Annabeth says, before Percy cuts her off. 

“Can I just say something first?” he gulps. Annabeth nods, not trusting her own voice. Percy starts back up again. “I don't want us to die, Annabeth, ever. But it'll happen, and it might happen, soon, and I want us to be on the same page. If you want Elysium, I want Elysium. Bliss forever with you is all I could ever ask for. But if you want rebirth, I accept it, I truly do. If these few years are all we get,” Percy says, his voice cracking,” and you don't want them to continue, I'm okay. Every moment with you, has been the best moment of my life. If all the Gods allow is this, and we can't save us, then I want you to know that this has been better than anything I could ever expect. I want you to make your own decision, and know that I am okay with what you choose.” 

Annabeth lets out a sob. “How is this fair, Percy? We shouldn't have to worry about death!” Percy nods. “Percy, I made my decision already, when we started dating. I want Elysium, with you. A million lives without you, regardless of who I am in them, are worthless. I want Elysium.” 

Percy grins ear-to-ear. “That's the best thing I've ever heard, even if we're talking about our own deaths. They giggle a little, sadness still plaguing them though. “I love you, Annabeth.”

“I love you too, Percy.”


End file.
